


Memories while singing

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura prepared a surprise dinner for her and Carmilla for her second wedding anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories while singing

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fan fic hope you like it

  

Carmilla has been in a business trip for 4 days and she’ll be back just in time for your anniversary so you decide organized everything and clean before Carmilla comes back, when your almost finished your phone buzz you smile instantly when you noticed that Carmilla send you a text.

 **Carm (03:40p.m.):** _Happy anniversary Cupcake, I Love you_

 **Cupcake (03:40p.m.):** _I love you too, happy anniversary_

 **Carm (03:41p.m.):** _I have a surprise for you around the house_

 **Cupcake (03:41p.m.):** _J_ _What kind of surprise? and where is it?_

 **Carm (03:41p.m.):** _Go to our bedroom and in my night stand you will find an envelop_

 **Carm (03:42p.m):** _I’ll see you when I get home I’m about to get on the plane, I love you_

 **Cupcake (03:42p.m):** _I love you too_

You go upstairs, enter the bedroom and start searching and there it is, a yellow envelope written _Cupcake_ on it you opened and start reading.

_Dear Laura._

_Since the day we got married you’re the first person in my life that has ever made me feel like I’m worth anything, I feel myself as the luckiest person of this world. You are the sunshine in my dark days, you are the rainbow in rainy days. I cannot imagine my life without you._

_I’m always happy when I’m around you or at the very least I feel blissful, you make me feel like I’m floating, specially every time you kiss me. The first time I saw you there’s was something about you like a heavenly glow, I convince myself that you are like an angel only seem in dreams._

_The first time I saw you in your beautiful dress standing right in front me on our wedding day you looked so beautiful and I was really nervous that maybe you could change your mind, you change my life Laura, you change me for good._

_Cupcake, you lift my soul every time I think of you. You are my morning star. I can’t wait to spend more years with you happy anniversary._

_Forever Yours._

_Carmilla_

You finish reading wiping your tears and you start thinking in that engagement party that Laf and Perry throw because they were so happy you guys finally got engage.

**Augustus 23 2014**

_“Guys this so great!” Laf said “I’m happy for you two”_

_“Oh I’m so happy for you two!” Perry squeal and give you a hug, and Laf gave Carmilla a friendly kinda awkward punch in the arm._

_“Congrats vampira” they said._

_“Thanks, Laf” Carmilla said._

_Everybody was congratulating both of you giving you hugs and everybody try to hug Carmilla but she was giving them death glares so they just were saying “congratulations” and “I’m so happy for you”, once everyone stop greeting you two Carmilla decide to take you outside you tell her what about our friends and she tell you they’re going to be fine they not going to noticed, and is true because apparently Kirsch and Danny stared to arm wrestling and everybody was making bets in favor of Danny._

_Once outside you tell Carmilla_

_“Can’t believe I’m getting married with the most beautiful girl in the world” you take her hand_

_“I thought you were going to marry me cutie?” Carmilla said with a smirk, you slap her in the arm playfully Carmilla gasp and touch her arm._

_“Hey! That hurt, I was kidding cupcake” you giggle and give her a peek on the lips_

_“Can’t wait to marry you” Carmilla said, she lean in and give you a kiss_

_“Me neither, I love you” you said._

_“I love you too cupcake”._

**Present Day**

After reading and thinking of the memories you are in the mood to hear music while Carmilla comes home and take you to go get dinner so you start connecting your iPhone on the speakers you put it in shuffle and the first song to come is Youth, so you start singing

_What if_

_What if we run away_

_What if_

_What if we left today_

_What if_

You almost fell when you get to chorus.

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

When the song finish you thought, _what if I make a surprise dinner and we celebrate our anniversary in home?_ , so you start setting up everything, you even call Perry to tell you any good recipe to make a cake but she tell you

“Oh Laura let me do the cake”

“Perry no it’s ok just tell me what I need” you tell her

“Sweetie please take it as a gift for you anniversary oh right?” Perry tell you and you know that is hard to discus with her so you accept

“Great now tell me a what time would you want it?” you look at the clock and is only 4:45pm

“Can you bring it by 5:30 –ish, Carmilla is going to be here by 7”

“Sure thing Laura I’ll see you later ok”

“Ok thanks Perry, bye” you hang up and start preparing everything the music keeps playing and you turn the volume up and start singing to Love me like you do

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

While you were singing and heading to the kitchen you see a picture of you and Carmilla when you we’re camping, she has her head in your shoulder looking at you smiling while you look at the camera and the lake behind you two, you remember it was last year valentine’s day.

**Last Year**

_“Carm I thought we were going to dinner” you said looking at Carmilla while you see that you are out of the city_

_“Well I kinda didn’t want to spend Valentines with other people around us, so I decided to do something else” she said while giving you a small smile and looking at the road_

_“Ok where are going then?” you ask but Carmilla don’t respond, “Carm where are we going?” you try again she just keep driving, you huff and crossed your arms. Minutes later Carmilla tell you_

_“We’re here cupcake” she said and you look around and is a park with a lake and mountains you get out of the car and give a look around and you see that no one is here, when you see back at the car Carmilla is holding a duffle bag_

_“Happy valentine’s day cutie” she tell you, you smile and walk to her_

_“Are we going to camping here? Really?” you said excited_

“ _Yes we are the whole weekend_ ” _you kiss her and tell her_

_“I’m impress that broody Carmilla Karnstein wants to be outside camping”_

_“Well what can I said, the things I do for a pretty face” she said “Besides it’s going to be nice to be out here without anyone interrupting us so..” she’s kissing you and before get heated up you said_

_“Mm...OH! Whoa there Lady Killer, we need to do the tent” you said breaking the kiss_

_“You’re killing me Hollis” Carmilla groan._

_“But before let’s take a picture in the lake ok”_

_“Fine”_

_You pull out your phone and take the picture you look at it but you frown and tell Carmilla to smile, you take another one this time she is smiling so you saved it, after take in the picture both of you stare at the lake sitting in the grass, later Carmilla start making the tent with difficult because Camilla didn’t need the instructions but after 5 failures she give up, when the sunset start Carmilla make the bonfire and both of you just start enjoying the night looking at the stars._

**Present Day**

You keep cooking, singing and dancing

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

When you put the food in the oven you go and start decorating the backyard with the Christmas lights then you hear the door you go open the door and smile to see is Perry holding the cake that say Happy 2nd Anniversary on it

“Thank you so much Perry” you take the cake and invite Perry inside once inside Perry froze when she see your mess, yeah you realize that when Carmilla text you and read the letter you didn’t finish cleaning

“Oh my god Laura what happen here?” Perry say and you look at her a little embarrassed and go and leave the cake in the kitchen

“Yeah I was in the process of cleaning but I got distracted and then I put myself to cook and decorating the backyard so I forgot that I haven’t finish cleaning” you sigh and look at Perry

“Ok go finish, I clean up here”

“Perry you don’t have to do that”

“Laura I insist now go finish I take care here”

You sigh and nod giving a smile at Perry and do as told, when you came back in the living to offer Perry a glass of water you see that Perry has already finish cleaning, you offer her a glass of water and both of you sit in the couch she tell you what you have planned and you tell her

“Well I... Actually is a surprised because Carm think we going to go to a restaurant but is just... I thought that this is was going to be better just the 2 of us together you know”

Perry smile and tell you “oh Laura that is great is so sweet of you, I’m sure Carmilla is going to love it” you both start talking for a couple of minutes when Perry look at her watch and said “well is been lovely Laura but I have to go before Lafontaine make a mess in the house” she get up and you tell her

“Why would be a mess? What are they doing this time?”

“When I left I saw that they were caring a duffel bag and they tell me to not worry so I obviously I’m worry, so yeah I got to go”

“ok well I hope nothing happen, anyway, thank you again Perry“ you said and hug Perry “I really appreciate” Perry smile and said “you’re welcome and it’s nothing really” Perry leave and you start finishing decorating the backyard to look a little bit romantic, you head back to the kitchen and check the food when you heard that All Of Me is playing and you start swing to the rhythm.

**Carmilla**

After being 4 days without Laura and take it a long flight you are finally home when you get to the door you hear music, _what is Laura doing?_ You though you open the door and hear All of me and see that Laura is singing in the kitchen

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

You start walking and leaving your stuff in the living room you go to the kitchen and you see her, singing and dancing to the rhythm of the song.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

You can’t help it but you start walking to her to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and start singing in her ear

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

You take her hand and start waltzing to the song and you continue singing

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_ _I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

You stop to look at her eyes, those beautiful honey eyes and Laura start singing

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Both of you start singing in unison the end of the song looking in each other’s eyes and smiling like two idiots in love

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

You kiss her deeply and you rest your foreheads together looking in each other eyes you stay like that until Laura say

“As long as I would love to be like this forever the food is kind of staring to burn so...”

She check the food and you walk to the living room remembering that you brought her flowers you walk inside of the kitchen again

“Happy Anniversary, cupcake” you said holding the flowers in front of you when Laura turn around she gasp and start smiling “

Laura takes the flowers and give you a peck on the lips “Thank you Carm there beautiful, I love you”

“I love you too, I thought we we’re going out?” you said taking Laura by the waist

“Well I wanted to surprise you with this” she says pointing to the food “and well I... I thought it would more romantic to be just the 2 of us here in our home you know a little more... us, did …did you like it?”

She start rambling and you stop her by kissing her “I love it, I love you”

You start looking at each other until Laura jump and gasp “what’s wrong?” you tell her

“Carm! I didn’t even tell you that I miss you or how was the trip and how your flight went and haven’t even give you your gift” Laura said, and you start smiling god you miss her even if it was for 4 days but you miss her a lot

“Laura it’s ok relax, I miss you too A LOT and well the trip was fine and the flight went ok the good thing was that weren’t babies there, only an old man that stared talking about how in their time and stuff like that the rest of the flight I was sleep so yeah it was ok” you tell her and she give you a hug “ok well I’m going  to get your gift ok, I’ll be right back” she tell you and she went upstairs you go to the living and sit on the couch when you sit Laura came and sit by your side “close your eyes” you sing but you do as told “ok ready?, Open your eyes” you open your eyes and see that Laura is holding a little black box with a purple bow on it you open it and see that is a bracelet with a little star, a little moon and also is little a cupcake there.

“Did you like it?” Laura ask you look at her and smile and give her a hug and kiss her “I love it, thank you cupcake” you two sit there then your stomach start growling

“Someone’s hungry” Laura said “I think we should eat dinner before it gets cold”

“I agree with that” you said and start walking to the backyard and before you two go outside Laura tell you to close your eyes again you closed them and when you open it the entire backyard is illuminating with little lights that look like a Italian restaurant there’s a table for two and in the middle of the table there’s a candle and beside is a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket

“Did you like it? I mean I know is not fancy but I try to make it a little bit so” Laura say

“Its perfect cupcake” you said cutting Laura then you kiss her and start enjoying the night after a few moments you said “Cupcake wait here I’ll be right back” she nod, you go inside and start searching between your stuff for the box that you buy when you were in London months ago and you decided to giving her this day, you found it and go back to sit next to Laura

“ok so I buy this a few months ago and I wanted to wait until this day to give it you so here it is” you place the box in front of her “sorry it’s not wrapped I forget to do it but anyway open it” Laura start open it and when she see what’s inside she almost faint

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Carm! Are you serious? Is this even real?”

“Yes cupcake is real, did you like it?”

“Like it? I LOVE IT I can’t believe it... I love you” she kiss you “you are the best wife ever”

**Laura**

You see it and still can’t believe it, Carmilla give you a Tardis key chain, a mini 10th doctor and a beanie that say Hufflepuff on it and has a little badger to the side.

“And this is not all” she said “there’s more!?!” you said

She laughs and say “I also got this” she say holding a another box “open it” you open it and you for sure know your mouth is in the floor because Carmilla just gave your own wand “You are seriously the BEST WIFE EVER” you said and kiss Carmilla you look at her eyes “I love you”

“I love you too, happy anniversary” You both kiss, moments later Carmilla have the idea to lay down and watch the stars so she go and came back with a blanket and pillows you lay down, and you start thinking that is in moments like this that you think about how lucky you are to have her and you remember how happy the both of you were the moment you both said “ _I do_ ”, then your thoughts are interrupted when you feel that Carmilla is moving and she start putting music in the background

“May I have this dance Mrs. Karnstein-Hollis?” She’s offering you her hand you giggle and take her hand and start waltzing of Like I’m Gonna Lose you, you look at Carmilla and she’s looking at you.

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

“Hey Laura?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you regret being marry me?” Carmilla and you look at her and you shake your head

“Of couse not Carm, why would you say that? Did you regret being marry me?”

“Of course not, is just I travel a lot and I don’t know I feel like I’m not being a good wife”

“Carm we both know that, that was going to be a rock in the way but look at us we been together for 2 years now after all we been through I think is obviously that we are deeply in love of one another”

“I guess you’re right, we are very sappy” she said with a smile and kissing your temple “I love you Laura”

“I love you too Carm” you both look at each other and start kissing until you break the kiss

“Promise me you would stop thinking like that, you are the best wife ever and I love you no matter what, promise?” you hold your pinky in front of Carmilla she holds it “I promise, I love you”

You both start waltzing again

_So I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you_

_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

The song end and both of you just stay there looking at each other’s eyes Carmilla lean in and start kissing you, the kiss get heat up pretty quickly and Carmilla’s hand start getting under your shirt and start massaging your boob you let out a moan still kissing Carmilla

“Don’t you want dessert there’s cake in the kitchen?” you said between kisses and out of breath

“I think I rather have a cupcake in the bedroom, what do you think?” Carmilla said giving you a smirk, that smirk that make your knees unfuctional she keeps kissing you

“I really think we need to go to the bedroom” you said taking Carmilla by the hand and guide her to the bedroom.

You could not be happier about this anniversary you can’t wait to spend many more years by Carmilla side and making more memories together but for now you just going to enjoy the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> any comments or thoughts let me know


End file.
